His Golden Girl
by xbecbebex
Summary: Dan and Chuck share one thing in common: Their golden girls have fallen from grace and only they can pick up the pieces. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own any of Gossip Girl. Any side characters are mine, if you don't recognize them from the show. This idea is mine, but I don't claim it.

Author's note: This is just a preview so to speak. Life's been busy for me to do much writing other than the writing for my college courses, so updates might be a little slow!

* * *

He always referred to her as his golden girl. She liked that. It indicated that she was physically beautiful. She thought he meant golden because of her naturally (but also artificially) tanned skin and blonde hair. But what she didn't know was that he meant she was impeccable. She always carried herself beautifully, even when she was upset. But even gold can be tarnished.

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen had been trying her damned hardest to not revert back to her party girl days, the days when she had lost herself in a fog of alcohol induced fun. The very fog that lead her to have sex with her best friend's boyfriend, and numerous other incidents. She would not let that happen again. Even though she knew her stress could be cut out with one little drink, just one! She could stop after that, she really could. But after that night when Chuck had tried to have his way with her, never again. Ever? Maybe.

* * *

Dan Humphrey still couldn't believe his luck. He had been in love with Serena for practically his whole life. And now he had her on his arm, by his side constantly. Not like an accessory! Oh no. Never like that. If anything, he was her accessory, because why would a socialite from the Upper East Side fall for a Brooklyn born boy like him? He couldn't believe that this gorgeous golden girl (she loved when he called her that) returned his love! The born again good girl fell in love with the always good Humphrey. Just how long would this happiness last? Scolding himself for even thinking that way, he carefully dialed Serena's number, his dark eyes closing in a yawn. 

AN: Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to get some reviews and see if people like my writing style. The story is going to be SerenaxDan with hints of SxN (mostly past).

I guess we'll see where it goes! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Just as I said last time, I do not own any part of Gossip Girl or any kind of specific merchandise that might be mentioned. Any side characters or anything you don't recognize from the show is mine, however.

Author's Note: After a wonderfully long escape from my campus, I'm once again back. And hating it. So I'm updating before I finish my homework and call it an early night. Thanks for the three people (I think it was just that small number) for reviewing. Keep it up! )

* * *

Dan always considered Serena his personal insider to the lifestyles of the rich and famous… His own Gossip Girl. So it came as a huge surprise to find out from the latter that his girlfriend had escaped for the weekend, before she had told him. Shrugging it off, he whistled softly, waiting for her to answer her cell phone… Which she promptly didn't. Sighing softly, he quickly left a message expressing his surprise at her absence and asked her to please call him soon and that he was worried. He ended the message with one of love and smiled.

Dan truly considered himself the luckiest man on the world. His girlfriend was the beautiful, long limbed, perfectly disheveled Serena van der Woodsen. And they loved each other! Sure, she didn't exactly alert him to her weekend away, but he was sure there was a perfectly good reason why she wasn't going to be there. He'd just reschedule the plans he'd made for them this weekend for next. It was perfectly all right with him. Besides, Rufus was going on yet another date with that Bex woman, and he needed Dan's opinion on what he would wear so it wasn't that damn granny sweater or that ugly cowboy shirt he's taken a liking to.

Laughing, he shook his head and shut down his computer. He could deal with this later. It wasn't a big deal. Right?

* * *

That weekend was not spoken of in great detail. Serena simply told him she had to get away for a while. He was surprisingly understanding. But Dan was always like that, forgiving unless you caused him heartbreak (which she suspected might have almost occurred). He trusted her, and that mattered more than anything, despite their little arguments before, all that mattered was that he loved her and trusted her.

Which is why she felt so guilty. Blair had invited her for a weekend away at a spa. Where Blair proceeded to not only drown her sorrows in many expensive procedures, but also in martinis and gin and tonics. Blair had said it would be their little secret, after all, they'd kept many for a long time (hadn't they?). So Serena had limited it to one martini a day. She was proud of herself for doing so. Blair clearly was too. She hadn't gone crazy. She hadn't gone out of control. Serena could limit herself! And control herself! The possibilities were endless now.

Just what would Dan say?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Since the last chapter, I have not made lots and lots of money that has made me able to buy Gossip Girl… So I don't own it. Any side characters are mine. They won't play a huge role, this is mostly TV show characters. I'll try my best to keep them in character, but not everyone is always consistent. ;

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here it is almost 4 AM and I still haven't slept a wink. Damn insomnia. But you readers luck out (the three of you out there!) because I'm updating again! Oh and, this chapter there will actually be dialogue… For some reason, I tend to shy away, but I will have it if it helps the plot. Also, how can I make this look more normal?

REVIEW PLEASE!

"What's on your mind, Serena?"

Dark eyes blink closed quickly, the look of trouble passing her pretty features quickly. A small smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes, played on her lips. Serena leaned forward, pushing her black trench coat out of her way. She gingerly placed two shaking hands (did Dan notice how they shook?) on his cheeks and leaned forward to press two chapped (did he notice how they were chapped?) lips against his dry, but soft ones. His hands wove into her long wavy blonde hair and within seconds, no words were needed. He pulled the dainty blonde onto his lap, grateful that she was wearing her school uniform with no stockings on (he'd removed them a few minutes earlier). He ran his hands up and down her long legs and she seemed to shake slightly at the warmth of his hands. Her eyes opened and she met his concerned gaze.

"I'm okay, Dan, I promise." She whispered softly, hoping he didn't ask any more questions. But then again, Serena knew some tricks that would make him keep his mouth shut. She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed herself against him gently, but picked up the tempo of the song that was playing somewhere in his apartment. Dan's eyes flickered closed, his concern instantly forgotten as his beautiful girlfriend started unbuttoning his pants. He gasped, feeling her cool touch down at the base of his stomach. Dan wasn't a religious type of guy, but right now, he prayed to God that Jenny and Rufus would be out for a long time so he could enjoy what Serena was doing with her mouth right now and what they'd be doing together in his bed (the spaceship sheets were gone!) a little later. Groaning, he lifted his hips to meet her greedy licks and soon all conscious reasonable thoughts were discarded with their clothes on the floor.

As promised, Blair never mentioned the martinis that Serena had consumed during this weekend away. Just as Serena never really brought up Blair's eating disorder unless prompted. She did however notice how when the girls went to parties, Dan rarely came (he was never big on that whole scene anyway, S would explain). When he did come, his attention wavered and Serena would have to wow him on the dance floor with some crazy sexy dance moves, or they'd disappear for some R&R as he called it.

They disgusted her. Sure they had their problems, but they always seemed so happy. It wasn't natural. Putting a glass of gin (Chuck had gotten her hooked while they were having their…. Affair) to her trademark red lips, she concentrated on the blonde's unusually pale face. Did Dan notice how she shook? Did he notice how pale she'd gotten? Did he notice anything at all wrong in this situation? If he didn't, maybe love did in fact, make you blind. Sighing softly, Blair downed the rest of her glass and motioned to the couple it was time to go, that this party had gotten old, fast.

* * *

They tried to figure out what 'their' song was. And that started a fight. A bad one apparently (what did Dan say wrong this time?) that caused Serena to grab her coat and storm off into the night. He attempted to call her cell phone, but she was either on it talking to Blair or she had turned it off. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled his own coat on. He'd find her and bring her back here. Cool her off and make sure she knew that he loved her with all his heart. He'd never stop.

Dan said that their song was 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He said that the melody was chilling, yet beautiful. That you could physically feel the want of the lead singer, his need to provide his loved one with a better life and happiness. Even if it killed him. What Dan didn't realize was that Serena had a sudden flash that that would come true; that Dan would sacrifice himself for her happiness. She didn't like that idea, and sure the song was pretty and sure it was one they could dance to, but it wasn't right! She shouldn't have to hear that song every time she thought of Dan. She wanted something like Rihanna's 'Umbrella'. It meant that no matter what, they'd always have each other. He didn't like that. Which lead to a discussion of their tastes and then their upbringings. They were REALLY different, and they'd always known this…. But this really brought it all together. If being in love was being blind to each other's faults, wasn't that dangerous? Couldn't someone get really hurt?

"Daniel." Dan knew instantly that this had to be serious. A) Blair was calling him Daniel, not Brooklyn or Cabbage Patch or any of those horrid pet names she usually addressed him as. B) She was calling him… Herself. C) They hardly talked, not one on one since they'd reached that understanding in the hallway of the model shoot.

"Blair? Why are you calling me? Is Serena with you? I've been looking for her for the past two hours! Have you heard from her?" He asked breathlessly, leaning against a cold brick wall to catch his breath. He had forgotten his gloves and scarf, his nose was bright red and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

"That's why I'm calling you, she's passed out on my bed here. I think you should get her… Or at least make sure she's okay. She came here in a huff saying something about you and her being too different in music tastes and then next thing I know, she's throwing back shots. I don't know how many she's had, but she puked a lot. I almost feel sorry for our help… She has to clean that up. Oh well. Come get her. Bye." A cold dial tone resounded in Dan's ear.

Serena? Drunk? No fucking way. No. She had been good all this time, refraining from one sip! But lately, she had been withdrawn and not acting like her usual happy self. But he factored that to the fact that now she was Chuck's official sister –in-law… Not anything like this! Cannily, some of the song that he said reflected their relationship came into his head. He couldn't help but mouth along to it.

_Cuz__ you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Your guardian angel_

_Cuz__ I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings for just a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review. This chapter's a bit different from the others. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: How many time do I have to say that I do NOT own Gossip Girl?

Hmmmmmmm. Apparently a bunch of times! XD

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Life sucks. So I'm pouring my emotions into this story. Hah. For your entertainment pleasure. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

* * *

Slowly, he watched her golden glow dim day by day. He tried to polish Serena with compliments and fun dates and lots of his love. She didn't even remember Dan coming to pick her up that night from Blair's. Serena didn't remember his forlorn look and Blair's cracked mask that only Dan was witness to that night. The memories attached to that night when everything started falling apart would forever be in Dan's mind, and forever lost in the mess that Serena's had become.

* * *

The small brunette reached forward, a hard look set her pretty features in a grimace. She flicked her disgusted gaze from the chipped coffee cup she had in her hands to the boy sitting across the table from her.

"Sure I won't get hepatitis or some other disease from drinking this or sitting in this chair for too long?" She asked with a trademark sneer of Chuck's.

"Blair." Dan warned, ignoring her bitter expression of their surroundings. "How long as she been drinking again?" He asked, his pale face studying hers for any clues of previous events.

Blair bit her lower lip. "I think that's something you should discuss with Serena, honestly. I don't know. Dan, I'm just as scared as you are, but us meeting like this behind her back… Will only cause her more reason to drown her sorrows with alcohol. We need to be a strong support group." Wordlessly she added _like you two were for me. _

Dan nodded, he got it. Even her unspoken message. He raised his coffee (black) cup to his lips and took a big gulp. Blair grimaced. "How do you drink it that way?" She asked, changing the subject. A small smile curled the corners of Dan's lips.

"How do you drink that?" He countered back, pointing to her triple shot espresso with skim milk and sugar alternative. "It's so fake… And so ick!" He wrinkled his nose, teasing her.

"Simple. You sip it. Also, it's healthy. I usually get decaf, but I haven't slept well lately and I need all the caffeine I can get." True to her word, she looked more worn out than usual. Dan struggled not to reach out and pet her hand. He knew how hard she'd had it lately, and surprisingly, he could almost feel sympathetic for her… Despite that she brought it upon herself.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked softly. Blair shrugged helplessly, staring at him, her brown doe like eyes huge with unshed tears.

"Be there for her until she finally cracks." She whispered, her hands making small fists on the table. Dan nodded, hating the words but knowing there was no way to stop Serena now. If she was intent on hiding her drinking problem (the very one that made her run away last year) then they'd be there for her no matter what. They both loved her, in slightly different ways, and couldn't picture life

without her.

* * *

"van der Woodsen. Fancy meeting you here." Serena grimaced, rolling her eyes at the man addressing her from the bar stool next to her. She'd seen him once before at this little dingy bar (far enough away from the UES that her friends and Dan would never find her) and she'd mistakenly told him her name. She nodded at him and ordered a martini.

"Oh, classy." He whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot damp breath on her bare neck. She instantly wished she had left her hair down in her classic messy curls, but wanted to look older so she borrowed the classic Blair Waldrof up-do. Which was perfect on Blair, but made Serena look practically like her mom! With less wrinkles.

She took a sip, feeling better instantly. Her hands had been shaking and she hoped that no one noticed. Her eyes flickered around the bar, hoping no one besides the creep next to her would recognize her. Nope. Not a soul would recognize her. Good. That's what she wanted. A slight pressure on her thigh made Serena focus on the guy next to her. He was. Massaging. Her thigh. With his hand. Ew.

"Um, excuse me. Could you stop that please?" She asked, her voice unnaturally high. Flashes of when Chuck had given her a special grilled cheese and tried to get with her, went through her head. Serena set her lips in a beautiful smile, her eyes intense on his.

The guy held his hands up in mock defeat. "Maybe I'll try again later when you're less tense." Serena rolled her eyes and focused all of her attention on the martini in her hand that was just begging to be downed instantly. Which is why seconds later, it was gone and she was waving her hand for another one.

"Rough day at school?" The man asked her. Serena nodded. Last time he'd talked to her, she had told him that she was a junior at NYU and he believed her. She was abnormally tall and looked and acted more mature than an almost senior at high school.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice was low and it seemed like he might actually care what she had to say. She turned now, studying his face. He wasn't bad looking. A bit rough for the wear, a bit too much wear and tear, but eh, not bad. He was no Nate or Dan… But he wasn't terribly ugly. In fact, if she was a cougar kind of girl, she'd be immediately attracted to him. But she wasn't one of those kind of girls, so she wasn't remotely attracted. Yet.

* * *

A few hours later, Serena stumbled out of the bar, not bothering to readjust her clothing. She hailed a cab and somehow managed to get to her suite at the hotel. Where Blair and Dan found her passed out by the toilet with her head resting against the bathtub. Her shirt had been left unbuttoned, her jeans were on backwards. Dan reached forward and Blair stopped him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Again… I don't own any part of Gossip Girl, but I wish I did…. xD The things I could do if I did!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know if I'm going to continue this or not… I started out with a few people reading and reviewing, down to none! If you read, please, I beg you, to review. Let me know if you want me to. It's not worth my while to continue this if no one's going to read it!

* * *

Dan had stepped back watching Blair go into auto-pilot. She flushed the toilet and gingerly woke her best friend up. It was in this instance that he saw the real Blair, the one that Serena had always talked about, the good Blair. The look of concern on her face was not just a mask, but was real. Tears were welled up in her eyes, and Dan was sure that if he continued watching, they'd wind up in his eyes too.

"B!" A now awake and still very drunk Serena van der Woodsen was cooing. Blair had managed to straighten up her clothing without Dan noticing.

"Dan, go get some more comfortable clothes for her, okay? Sec-" Blair started demanding, her hardness starting to reshow. Dan interrupted her.

"Second drawer from the bottom, on the left." He finished softly, turning away as he heard Serena start to vomit. He couldn't look at her this way… He couldn't believe that his worst fears had come true. She was retching on the bathroom floor… In a stage of undress. Her hair was mussed up, her lips swollen. It was obvious what she had been doing before she wound up on her bathroom floor. And it hurt to know. He entered her bedroom mechanically, going to the correct drawer. He pulled out some of his clothes that Serena had 'borrowed' from him last week. She'd be most comfortable in those. Dan went back to the bathroom and tossed Blair the clothes.

"I'm out of here." He said without glancing at his girlfriend who had yet to make any sign of acknowledging his existence in those few minutes he'd been there. Blair nodded, knowing what he was feeling. To an extent. She let him go.

Dan texted Serena later that night 'can we talk?' and hadn't received a response yet. He was laying on his bed, staring at the cracks in his ceiling when there was a knock on the door. He looked up, slightly surprised to see Serena standing there. She had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose tank top covered by a vest. She held a white trench coat in her hands. He noticed that her knuckles were white. She bit her lip nervously.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, her voice cracking. Dan nodded, sitting up and pet the place next to him. She walked over slowly and set her coat down next to his bed and sat down next to him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"What'd you do last night?" He asked softly, his eyes searching her face for a clue, a hint, anything he must have missed the past few weeks that hinted to her gradual downfall. She broke the gaze and sighed.

"Dan, I'm sorry!" She started instantly, tears shining in her eyes. Dan sighed softly, putting his hands over his eyes. He shook his head.

"What are you apologizing for? Being drunk and clearly in an afterglow of having sex with someone other than me? Because if that's what you're apologizing for, 'I'm sorry' is not going to cut it. Not this time, Serena." He looked up at her, trying hard to keep his own composure. "How long have you been drinking again?" He asked, his voice becoming raw.

"Since Blair and I went on that weekend escape." She answered honestly, looking at her hands. Dan had never seen Serena act so desperate, so hurt before. It hurt him even more to think about what she looked like earlier. "I won't touch another drop… I swear!" Serena said vehemently. Dan turned and finally looked at her. She looked like she meant it.

"Do you know how hard it is going to be for me to forget that you have been with someone else? Regardless of the fact that you were probably too drunk to know your own name, you still did it!" He exclaimed. Serena nodded.

"I know. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, because Dan, I really am sorry… More than I could possibly say. More than I thought possible! I never want to hurt you. I love you." She leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. He let her.

"I love you too, Serena. Just give me a day or two to cool off, okay?" She nodded, getting up. She knew a goodbye when she heard one. She glanced at him, making sure she had her coat on before leaving as quietly as she came.

Serena never saw Dan at school for the remainder of the week. She didn't know whether he was bailing because of her, or what was going on. She knew he would never miss school except for a really good reason, and she needed to know what it was. She opened her cell phone when she got a text.

**Spotted: Lonely boy hasn't been spotted with S lately.**

**Wonder why that is. Is it possible he knows about ****S's**

**Drunken hook-up?**** Yes, that's ****right,**** S is back to her old ways.**

**She's lucky that B has nothing better to do than take care of her.**

**But where exactly is ****Lonely**** boy? My sources tell me he went on a **

**Little trip for a few days to visit his mother.**** Smells like trouble to me.**

**You know you love me, ****xoxo**** Gossip Girl.**

Serena gasped. She couldn't believe someone KNEW that she had done something she swore she'd never do again. She couldn't believe herself. Or them. Looking up, she noticed people were giving her stares. Without Dan by her side, she didn't know if she could handle it. She's a big strong girl, to a degree. She can handle herself, right?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it. Remember, please review. The future of this fic is depending on it!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Gossip Girl. But in my dreams I do. And oh the things I make the boys do…. :

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm playing around with the setup of the story and the plot. Let me know if either the outline doesn't work out, or my characters are a little OOC. I will say now, that I decided to make the fic a little AU. Don't like it? Tough. Zagreb-girl, thanks for the review! 3 I'm updating this tonight just for you, dear. READ AND REVIEW, please. (Maybe you'll get a special shout out as well!)

Also, I don't own any of the songs I may feature in this fic or any mentions to other shows. But I do own a side character or two. Who you will see in this chapter. Also, I'm bringing in Chuck's POV. This will be BlairxOCxChuck as well as SerenaxDanxOC.

* * *

**"She used to be the sweetest girl ever****Now she like sour amaretto****She wears a dress to the T like the letter****And if you make it rain she will be under the weather"**

**-'Sweetest Girl' ****Wyclef**** Jean**

It had been one week since Dan had left Brooklyn and the Upper East Side, and no one except for Jenny was in contact with him. The fact that she was still there meant that there was nothing wrong with their mother, just that needed an escape. His grades were good enough that this week off wouldn't be that big of a deal, but he missed at least three tests. The concern Jenny had for her older brother was evident on her face and in her light blue eyes. Whenever Serena addressed her about Dan, Jenny would brush it off casually, saying he was fine and that he'd be back before they knew it.

Something wasn't right, Serena could feel it in every inch of her body. Her body ached for his familiar touch or a drop or two of the forbidden liquid that she promised him he wouldn't touch. Sighing softly, she reached for her phone and texted Dan for- what number was it now? The millionth time today, she supposed. **dan****plz****tlk**** 2 me. ****i**** miss u. when r u coming back? ****l****, s.**

Three hours later, there was still no response. A clearly despondent Serena appeared at Blair's place with tears in her eyes and a broken heart. Blair opened her arms wide and took in her taller best friend as best as she could. A slightly mischievous look appeared in her eyes as she handed a martini glass to Serena. Serena looked up at her, question and hurt in them. Blair nodded, putting it in her shaking hands and took a similar one into hers. She clinked the glass against Serena's and smiled.

**It's a typical Friday night, and everyone who's anyone**

**Will be found at the Mid-terms Relief Gala that Chuck's**

**Kind father is throwing us. You know I'll be there, decked out**

**In this season's IT color and style. Don't look too hard though, I'm**

**A good hider.**** Rumor has it that the terrible duo that we all love **

**To hate are finally making their official reappearance and it seems**

**Like they're back to their old ways.**** I'll keep my eyes (and my ears)**

**Open for any buzz. **

**You know you love me, ****xoxo**** Gossip Girl.**

The two girls held each other close, their hips swaying in unison, only inches apart, to the music blasting out of the speakers. All eyes were on the pair, so uniquely different, yet so meant to be close like that. Numerous times, boys tried to break up the pair, some of them even going for the dark haired girl, the one that had been shunned for several weeks, but the girls stayed together.

From the shadows, Chuck examined Blair and Serena. They had clearly showed up to the already intoxicated, but charmingly so. They didn't say hello to anyone, just marched right up to the middle of the dance floor like they owned it (he did, not them). Blair looked genuinely happy, the first time in about a month when he saw that smile grace those ruby red lips. How he missed it. He found that he ached to be the reason she was grinning, throwing that head back in throes of laughter, her dark curls cascading carelessly around, that pale neck exposed, fair play. Sighing softly, he tried to get rid of his rising attraction to the one person who he couldn't be attracted to. Shouldn't be. But he was, there was no use denying it. What were the words he said to her? Oh yes, he compared her to the Arabians his father once had. "Rode hard and put away wet." How inappropriate, how crude, how Chuck.

Chuck's dark eyes narrowed in on the pale haired, tan skinned boy that was moving in on Blair and Serena. He wasn't exactly familiar with the boy, but he must have attended Saint Jude's, otherwise he wouldn't be here now. Chuck (along with everyone else in attendance) watched in surprise as the girls separated long enough for him to get in between them. Blair was in the front (she was always first in everything-almost) followed by the new boy, then Serena. One of the lacrosse boys swooped down and backed up Serena. The night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**As usual, I am not disappointed. Looks like there's a new **

**Guy for B who doesn't care about her pregnancy scam or **

**The fact that she slept with two guys in one week.**** That or he **

**Likes her that way.**** Oh, dirty boy. Who is he? Sources tell us**

**He's always been in the shadows and just lately got the confidence**

**To reveal himself.**** From now on, he'll be referred to as L. As for**

**S's new guy, it appears Lonely Boy is out of the question. S's new **

**Guy is one we all watch from the sidelines. One of N's old friends, **

**He'll now be known as R. As for what happened after the party, **

**Let the pictures speak for themselves. **

**You know you love me, ****xoxo**** Gossip Girl.**

The first picture made Dan's mouth drop open. This guy R, one he had never laid eyes upon before this moment was draped all over his girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend. He didn't exactly know what they were, excecpt for the fact that they hadn't talked in over a week. Apparently, in his absence, this guy R, thought it was unacceptable that Serena was dancing with Blair. Dan couldn't lie, the pictures that preceded made him kind of hot. The girls dancing together was nothing short of extraordinary. He noticed but barely paid attention to the pictures of Blair and L. He was focused on the after-party pictures. The four of them were climbing into Blair's limousine, R's hand was on the small of Serena's back, it was obvious he had been massaging the black clingy fabric that adorned her skin. L had his arm draped carelessly around Blair's shoulders, and she was ACTUALLY smiling. Hell has frozen over, Dan thought as he closed the laptop with a sigh. He had to go back to reality soon. His own mother told him he couldn't hide forever. He just wasn't sure what he was going back to. Or who.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Obviously L (whose real name is Logan DeClerc) and R (whose real name is Ryan D'Angelo) are not all that monumental yet, but their characters will be dipped into in the next few chapters. But don't worry, I'm a SxD enthusiast as well as Chair (ChuckxBlair). Life just is so boring without drama, non? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

DISCLAIMER: As I have said the past few chapters, I DO NOT own Gossip Girl. Or any part of it! I wish I did though…. ; I also don't own any songs that may be mentioned in this fic.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know OCs are usually unwelcomed in fanfictions, but trust me, I am a SerenaxDan fan, as well as an avid CHAIR supporter. Now, I have something to ask of you, dear readers. PLEASE REVIEW if you read this. I too used to be among the lazy and not review, but now I do every time I read a story that I like. So if you like this story, LET ME KNOW! 

PS I'm having trouble with the breaking up of the story. How can I do it?

**

* * *

**

**I need ****yo****u for dark reasons, dear**

**For greed and lust and seed and fear**

**For all the songs that I can hear when ****yo****u are near**

**'Cause the places I've been, well I'm trying ****to**** forget**

**But the further I run, well, the further I get**

**But with just one kiss, ****yo****u know that it do****es**** not exist**

**So won't ****yo****u dance for me beneath the street lamp's ****light**

**With your arms stretched out, baby, drunk on wine**

**You**** know it feels**** so good, like it should, just to**** laugh**

**I knew that it would**

Blair reached forward, pouring champagne into everyone's crystal glasses. It splashed over the sides and that just made everyone laugh harder. It was a good night. The boys had picked up Blair and Serena promptly at 8:30 and they went to a fantastic little restaurant that was open only to the rich and famous. Blair looked stunning (Logan had told her so) in a dark blue mini dress, her creamy pale legs adorned in black tights (her favorite) and her feet in silver ballet flats. Her chocolate locks were flowing loosely as they typically did, and in her hair was a black headband. Her lips were painted a light pink, different than her usual red. There was a blush on her cheeks that wasn't artificial. For once.

Her best friend was looking like the bohemian goddess that she was in a light brown (whoever thought brown could be this gorgeous?) dress that hugged all her glorious curves (the ones that Dan had worshipped only a mere two weeks ago?) and was nearly backless. Her blonde hair hung in her classic 'I just rolled out of bed' look that every girl at school envied. Logan's eyes barely left her the whole night.

Dinner was a success. The food was great, the conversation never paused and was never awkward, the alcohol kept flowing into their cups, and Blair had no intention on sticking her finger down her throat after the meal was done! As for the after plans, they had none. Whatever happened, happened.

* * *

Dan had seen Serena in the courtyard, but never made an attempt to talk to her. Whenever he tried to make eye contact with her, she'd break it after a few seconds, a smile breaking onto her lips as she continued walking up the stairs to find someone, probably this new boy, was his name Logan? Dan had seen him in passing lately, but he seemed to avoid him altogether. Dan couldn't stand this. He lost his girlfriend because he was morally right. It made HIM want to drink so much he'd have sex with a stranger too. But Dan wasn't like that. Wouldn't ever be like that, he assured himself. The only person he'd really talk to was Jenny. And a few of her cronies (that's right, his little sister had 'cronie's). It was entirely disappointing. Within a few days, Dan had caught up on his work, but once that was done, he had nothing to distract him from the loss in his life. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. 

**

* * *

**

**Whoever said that love lasts forever, ****clearly**

**Isn't familiar with S and D's fading relationship.**

**My sources tell me that they haven't spoken a word **

**To each other since he came back from his mom's place.**

**Seems like he'd be better off if he stayed there.**** But enough**

**About Lonely Boy, let's talk about L and R. It seems like**

**The relationships will be official any day now. S and L were **

**Inseparable ****at a recent party.****B and R seem like they're trying**

**Their hardest to keep it under wraps, but we're told that they **

**Aren't.**** C has been seen glaring after the pair and drowning his **

**Sorrows in his trademark gin and scotch. Watch out,**

**C, you never know what can happen when you're too drunk.**

**You know you love me, **

**Xoxo**** Gossip Girl**

* * *

Blair threw her head back, gasping from the sudden contact with places that hadn't been touched in weeks. She closed her eyes, and positioned herself so he had better access. Ryan muttered something under his breath and she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the blonde at her knees. She smiled warmly at him. "What'd you say, Ryan?" She asked sweetly.

He looked up, a small blush appearing on his tan cheeks. That just made him even more attractive. "Uh. You heard that?" He asked timidly. Ryan couldn't believe his luck. He was about to fuck Blair Waldrof, a girl that was notoriously good in bed according to the rumors spread around. Why else would two guys have bedded her in one week? He kept those thoughts to himself though. Locked them away really, because he didn't want to think that way. He just couldn't help but remember what Chuck had told him a few days ago.

_"Just thought I should let you know, it gets boring after a few times. She's really good the first few times, but then it's like, wow, okay, you can fuck well and all, but you're a bit boring." Chuck muttered close in Ryan's ear. He nodded obediently, knowing Chuck was not someone you messed with or went against. Look at Blair. _

He didn't want to believe Chuck, but he guessed he'd see in a few weeks. For now, he had to focus on the present and on the girl that lay in front of him. He had to live up to her previous experiences. Smiling at her, he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "I said, are you comfortable and if I was going too fast." He whispered softly, kissing up her chin and down her neck. The sensations of having someone's lips trailing a hot path made her shiver.

"Actually, my only complaint is that you're not going quite fast enough." She said fiercely. With those words, she sat up and pushed him back against the bed. His eyes widened and he had barely enough time to realize that she was initiating intercourse. Oh God, she's perfect, he thought to himself as she guided him into her. He moaned at the feeling of her tightness (didn't Chuck say she wasn't?) around him. She straddled him and started moving up and down, letting him nearly slid out of her before crashing back down. Damn, she was good was his last logical thought before groaning and all thoughts were erased as she came loudly on top of him. Her fingernails left little half-moons on his shoulders and abs. He clutched her hips tightly, getting his finish shortly after her. She climbed off of him and laid down next to him.

"And Ryan?" Blair asked him softly, sliding off the bed. He turned to her, question in his eyes.

"Next time, you do the work." She said with her signature smirk. He was stunned. She was beyond words. He nodded eagerly. Little did he know, he only had to wait a few minutes for his turn to prove to her he was good. Was it at all bad that he was surprised when she screamed his name? Ryan felt guilty for it and pumped harder as she demanded. Within seconds, she climaxed (Blair was always first, no matter what, Chuck had told him) and he came shortly after her.

* * *

Logan was getting frustrated. Serena was hot and cold. One minute she'd be smiling at him, welcoming him close and the next minute she'd be pushing him away, distant and sad. He couldn't figure out why, until he saw Dan Humphrey watching them. He turned to her, concern on his face.

"Did you guys have a bad break-up?" He said gently. He actually cared, really he did. Logan didn't think his question would upset her, but it did, and she raced away from the lunch table to find her best friend. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his naturally dark hair, his green eyes glinting with slight anger. He barely registered a tap on his shoulder and turned just in time to meet a fist in his right eye. He tried throwing in a punch but Dan was stronger than he looked and had Logan down on the floor faster than you could say 'Gucci or Prada?'

* * *

**Well, this week has certainly been interesting…**

**B and R have taken their relationship to the next level,**

**Say my ****sources,**** and R seems to carry the afterglow. B looks **

**Happy, most of the time.**** Lonely Boy watched S and L talk **

**And then when S stormed off in a fit of tears, Lonely Boy**

**Took matters into ****his own**** hands. Look at the picture yourself.**

**Makes me want him a little bit.**** He looks so hot on top of L. **

**Who knew he had those biceps? I sure wish I had. It's almost**

**The ****weekend,**** and you know what that means. Brunch **

**And lots of parties for us to choose from.**** Don't forget **

**The ever increasing drama from the few on top.**

**As always, you know you love me, ****xoxo**** Gossip Girl**

Author's Note: Hope you liked this one. It's obviously longer. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I still don't own any of Gossip Girl and unless I win the lottery, I won't be owning it any time soon. Pooey.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Glad people are reviewing more! Woot double digits! 3 Now, Ryan is supposed to be a bit of an asshole, kind of easily swayed by Chuck who is manipulating him so Blair will dump him. Logan I need to develop a little bit, but I want him to be nice and naïve, sort of like Nate...But better. Nate will appear later in this fic, but since this is slightly AU, he's just a bit of a shadow right now. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Since the post that Gossip Girl sent out about Dan's hidden biceps, girls couldn't stop staring at him. Some guys would nod appreciatively, surprised that someone that they had all ignored and estimated could pack that much of a punch. At least enough to knock Logan out. Clearly, they didn't know what Dan did to Chuck's eye. 

Shivering slightly (just where did his damn coat go?) he glanced around the courtyard, and his dark eyes landed on Serena. She was looking at him too. He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back at him before turning away. He took it as an invitation to come over and talk to her, so slowly he headed over. And stopped in his tracks when Logan walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Serena's neck, almost like a dog collar. He turned around throwing a glare at Logan who returned it.

* * *

Serena was instantly confused. Dan was actually smiling at her, and she found herself smiling back. What did this mean? When Logan wrapped his arms around her, she glanced back and was saddened to see Dan's retreating figure. She shrugged off Logan's arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She felt his disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Logan.. You understand, please? I'm sorry." She said hurriedly, her eyes wide and glittering. Logan nodded.

"What's meant to be will always find a way. I just wish we had more time together." He said sadly, grabbing her hands and gripping them tightly. Reluctantly, he let go and then watched her as she ran after that Humphrey guy.

* * *

**Rumor has it that one of the couples that we couldn't **

**Believe was together and then broken up… Are back on.**

**That took longer than we thought. Rumor also has it**

**That C has a little something up his sleeve. He was seen**

**Buying several dozens of hydrangea and running to a **

**Certain young woman's penthouse suite. Is there another**

**Possible reconciliation on the horizon? I'll keep you updated.**

**You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Miss Blair? You have a visitor!" Blair furrowed her brow in concentration and then sighed. She had no idea who it could be, but oh well. She gathered her see through robe and walked down the stairs. A gasp escaped her lips. The hall was filled with her favorite flower and it smelled wonderful. In the middle of it all, Chuck Bass stood, eyes staring directly at her. It took her a few minutes to gain composure. 

"Chuck?" She tried hard to put some coolness into her voice, but she failed. Her expression was blank, but her eyes were burning. 

Chuck rushed forward. "I shouldn't have said what I did to you… You came to me because you had no one else and you asked for my help. I was hurt. I'm sorry, and Lord knows that I'll be trying to make up for it for the rest of my life, and I probably never will, but please, Blair, know that I am so sorry for my harsh behavior. I miss you." He said all in one breath, desperation written on his face. 

Blair reached out and touched a few of the flowers, desperate to think of some harsh words to say to him, to tell him to take the flowers and shove them up his ass. But her mind was clear of anything bad, she was smiling. Or wanted to. These flowers and his apologies would never make up for the pain she had been experiencing, but it was a start, and it was heartfelt. 

She looked up at Chuck with a smirk on her lips. "What took you so goddamn long?" 

* * *

**I just received news that made me spit out**

**My Jamba Juice in shock. It seems that **

**B and C have reconciled too. They were seen getting**

**Out of C's limo and heading to his penthouse suite. **

**Holding Hands. That's right, faithful readers, two **

**Of the couples that have always made us scratch our**

**Heads in confusion are back on! S was seen **

**Breaking the news gently to L who seemed upset,**

**But almost relieved? Could it be dating S was a bit**

**Too much for L? Maybe he needs someone a little more**

**Low key. From what I've heard, R just found out about C.**

**And not from B. Another fist fight on the horizon?**

**Oh, C, you just know how to stir the cauldron don't you?**

**You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**

* * *

A/n: Sorry, this chapter sucks, but I keep getting emails about needing to update, so here you go! I promise later this week, the next chapter will be A LOT better. I just have a stomach bug and it's my first day back on campus, so well, it sucks. Hah. R AND R, please. 


	9. Letter of Apology

Golden Girl is being put on temporary vacation due to lots of emotional stress that I've been going through. Life's been really tough and for once I can't write through the pain. Don't worry, faithful readers, I'll be back in no time. I might even crank out an one shot here and there. But for now, Golden Girl is on hiatus until further notice. I apologize if that upsets anyone, but my main concern is surviving the remainder of this semester and then getting my ass out of this awful city.

Thank you for your faithfulness. I 3 you all !

Xoxo

Bee


End file.
